


Where the Glowbugs Sing (on hold)

by ThatOneAwkwardHorse



Series: Where the Glowbug Sing [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, cursing, mothzilla, ongoing, rodorah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardHorse/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardHorse
Summary: Boston was a hard time. It brought much devastation, both to humans and kaiju alike. But, with such devastation comes new opportunity, and even chances at life. Unfortunately, the ramifications of the battle have not yet run their course, and are only now starting to show themselves.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), King Ghidorah/Rodan, Madison Russell & Mark Russell
Series: Where the Glowbug Sing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What comes from the void should stay in the void...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What comes from the void should stay in the void...

It was all so strange. They were all knocked from their host as the blast rang out in the unforgiving sea. Things began to slow, and bodies began to rise. Their host fled, leaving the monster he was fighting behind. It was dying.  _ Not good enough  _ the parasites thought. The bad energy was still there. Not enough good energy. As the corpses rose, so too did the parasites. They quickly crawled, scuttling to reach their prey.  _ Feast! _ They screamed, sucking the new energy that covered their prey. 

Their old host left them here. Flown away. That was fine, they didn’t need it anymore. This ocean was now filled with death and destruction. They could use the monster as a new host once they ran out of food if they ever needed to.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A satisfied rumble came from their throats as the last of their roar rang out, commanding their subjects to begin forming this world to their desires. A call overhead got their attention, causing them to look up. A growl emitted from each throat as the firebird they had thrown into the ocean approached. Was he coming back for another challenge? He was weak and wouldn’t stand a chance.

The bird landed at their feet, and without a second thought, he bowed. His head dipped and his wings outstretched. Odd. Was this a sign of submission? The titan growled, each of their heads dipping down to smell the rock-like creature.

  
He flinched slightly, but bowed further. Indeed submission….

  
_Do we keep him?_ The left thought to his brothers.

  
_We don’t need him_. The right head growled, turning to face the middle who just stared at the bowing firebird. _Ichi. We can kill him right now. He is weak._  
The middle head said nothing, just bent down and harshly bit the birds nape. He screamed out in pain as armor cracked and teeth pierced skin. Blood began to gush out of the holes in his flesh. The eldest drug his teeth down the bird's neck, before raising back up, lava like blood dripping from his snout. “You are ours now, understand? You do what we say when we say it, and you will survive.” He hissed out.

  
_What?!_ The right began, preparing to protest, receiving a growl from the middle in reprimand. His head lowered and his gaze diverted as the bird nodded his head in agreement to their terms.  
“Good. Now fetch us food, beta. We leave this place during sunrise.” the middle commanded. The bird simply nodded again before leaving to search the rubble of the humans' nests. _He’s a good beta._ The middle commented, watching him take his leave towards the settlements. _He’ll make a good pet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first actual fanfic and I'm actually rlly excited!


	2. Scales Made of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most broken of kings will fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song ~ Winter by Daughter  
> (Song link in chapter)

[ ~~](https://open.spotify.com/track/4ZbnrZno8GRYzUHnRgjcnj?si=hByK1FnkTR2VRyaaoSn2yw)  
  
Pain. That was all he awoke to. _He_ . Not _Them._ He was alone, for now at least, forgotten under a mountain of buildings and rubble. What had happened? His mind was foggy with the events of the past few hours and searing pain sending waves of agony up and down what was left of his broken body. 

Slowly but surely, it all came back to him. He had fought the weak king, and almost won had it not been for that annoying bug giving him her energy. He had ripped the other two heads right from their shoulders with a burst of energy that tore right through their hide and brought indescribable pain with it. Then, he stood over their body, slamming his foot down onto their chest, slowly applying more and more pressure, until he felt their skin tear, and heard their ribs crack and snap. He saw the gore of his intestines being flattened like a pancake. Lightning crackled out of the brimming hole in his chest, almost as if the life was being ripped right from them.

The remaining head shivered at the memory. They had dealt with a lot before, but nothing so painful or gruesome as what the weak king had done to them. _Kind?_ He mentally scoffed, _maybe when planets are flat._ A small, attempted chuckle which turned into a raspy wheeze departed him at the thought. A bout of harsh coughing followed close after, making his throat burn with the taste of metallic blood and sulfur. 

He groaned, shifting slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable, unfortunately failing. With another wave of coughs, wheezes, and pain, the mangled hydra decided to stop moving and allow his body to regenerate even if only the slightest bit. He wasn’t safe here and needed to leave as soon as he could.

He figured fleeing back to the land that felt as cold and desolate as space was his best bet. The weak king hadn’t gone there prior, and if the naive lizard still thought they were dead, he certainly wouldn’t go back there now.

The hydra huffed. It would take a little bit for his upper body and wings to heal so he could haul himself back there. Plus, the radiation wasn’t nearly as strong or abundant in the cold land as back at their little betas nest.

_Their little beta_ . Hatred and sorrow rang through Ichi as he thought about the firebird. He had betrayed them, He was the first to bow to that fat lizard, and the only challenge he had put up was a pathetic scream. _Ni was right_. The middle head thought, he was weak. They should have killed him, It would have saved Ichi and eventually his siblings the blow of betrayal from the tiny sprite.

Another thought made itself present. He hadn’t known they were alive after the battle. He just wanted to survive, and if submitting to the king was what made that happen, Ichi wasn't surprised he hadn’t resisted much. That thought triggered more questions. Perhaps he only submitted to them for his survival? That was less of a question and more of a fact, especially with the way they had greeted him. Then again, he had proven himself loyal and willing to die for them until the very end. He had stuck by their side and even protected their nest from the metal bugs and the weird little objects said bugs pelted them with.

But they had threatened him, they had told him his death would come if he was not loyal to them and only them. But, even still, had he joined the annoying bug and the weak king in the end, it wouldn’t have been too difficult for them to overpower the hydra.

The hydra shook his head as best he could, a wheezy snort accompanying it. That pesky little firebird wasn’t worth his time or thoughts right now. He had much more important things to focus on than that fool who had betrayed him and his siblings.

Ichi could feel some of the radiation from the surrounding area spread through his scales, seeping into his skin, and racing to the stump at the bottom of his neck. Regrowing his entire body wasn’t something he often did, and as such he knew it’d take longer than the usual of regrowing San. 

As more and more radiation seeped in, he could feel the bottom of his neck start to tingle. Muscle sliced through the protective lining at the bottom of his neck, making the liquids in the lining pour onto the dusty ground, turning it into a muddy mixture of dirt and amniotic fluid-like substance. A hiss of agony escaped his maw as he felt his muscles begin to stretch. Agony raced all through his body as his spine began to expand both outwards and to the side. Bone followed closely behind the muscle, snapping and cracking into place as his ribcage and shoulders began to form. Once his shoulders were completely muscled out, golden scales began rushing down, covering over where the muscle was, their golden coat as magnificent as ever.

He huffed in pain, looking back to see not much of his torso was formed yet, but it was enough. The middle rested for a moment, before getting back to work. Gelatin like sacks covered the two gaping holes in either side of his shoulders, protecting where his brothers would form. The bottom of his rib cage was also covered by this protection, keeping all unwanted objects from entering into their system.

Another growl slipped out as more ripping and cracking resounded out into the empty ruins surrounding him, muscle and bones stretching out to begin forming their wings. Each digit of the wing stretched before it was stopped by the middle head. Gold rushed over the length of the wings, covering the newly formed limbs. He had no time to waste. The amount he had regenerated would be enough to get him to where he needed to go.

Ichi’s main concern was that he would need to traverse Godzilla's terrain. It seemed stupid at first, but it was the safest way. There was no doubt he was on his way to find the bugs egg for when she hatched. He always did that after she died. Maybe it was to make sure he knew where she was, or that she was safe, but it was a habit of his. While he was distracted with the weak queen, he wouldn’t be patrolling the unforgiving oceans. Ghidorah could safely cross through it without fear of getting caught, at least if he hurried.

Waiting till at least their wings grew back was an option, but a dumb one. Not only would it take much more time to completely heal the body parts they needed for that, but there was no doubt in Ichi’s mind that their wings would create hurricanes like they had prior, increasing their chance of attracting the fat lizard's attention.

“Curse this planet's weak atmosphere….” The middle mumbled, listening as the last of the bones snapped into place, the rest of the covering forming over each wound on their body.

The eldest looked back, seeing their tattered yet intact wings somewhat formed to his liking. He raised one, wanting to test out the muscle, hissing out in pain as an ache that could only be described as the feeling of jaws clamping and squeezing down on their wing. He set it back down, gently but quickly, the pain started to slowly ebb away, leaving a numb feeling throughout the wing. He tried the other wing, the same pain plaguing it, this wing too started to throb with pain as he set it down to rest on the dusty ground. 

He had sincerely hoped they wouldn’t be aching the entire time he had tried to pull himself through the ocean. Even if they had, it would be better than experiencing everything the weak king had forced him and his brothers through.

Ichi growled, looking in the direction of the frozen land, lifting his wings as another jolt of pain shot through him. He laid them both back down a couple of meters in front of him, and used them to drag his upper body through the rubble. He could feel the debris scrape his chest up even more and tried his best to ignore the sharp pain that was now growing in his chest. “No time to waste….” he mumbled, again lifting his wings and placing them back down to begin his slow, painful crawl to the tundra. 

~~~~

The wind howled, the snow shot down through the air like a bullet from a pistol. The land of ice was freezing, as the wounded hydra had expected. Thankfully, the chill of the cold numbed his aching wings and his burning chest somewhat. With a heavy huff, he allowed himself to rest. Thankfully, the oceans weren’t too terrible.

As far as he was aware, no human creatures had followed him. He had kept strictly on the path of land he and his brothers had destroyed when he was required to be on land, meaning there shouldn’t have been many if any, humans to notice him hauling himself halfway across the ocean.

He hadn’t run into much trouble while underwater, only a few brave sharks who had thought he would not only be an easy meal, but also a bountiful one. Those few brave souls didn’t last much longer than those humans who had thought the same. At least he got a meal out of the pesky little things.

Ichi sighed, feeling the regeneration slowly begin picking back up. There wasn’t much radiation here, and as such, it would take much longer to completely heal then it would have back in the human rubble. He hated being weak. Hated being vulnerable to attack by anyone or anything at any moment. He hated that he couldn’t defend himself, and he hated running away. Most of all, he hated being alone.

Sure, his brothers could sometimes be annoying or overbearing, but they were always there. Even in the worst of situations such as this, he had them there with him to at least make the experience somewhat bearable. But, Ichi knew they had to be the last to come back. If needed, it would be more useful to have his wings, legs, tails, and torso to fight then it would be to have his brothers.

The eldest let out another puff of air through his nostrils, letting his eyelids droop slightly, and his body relax. He watched as tiny little flakes of snow drifted onto his muzzle, melting at his slightly warm temperature. He was still warmer than the snow. That was good, it meant radiation was still flowing through him.

Warmth and radiation… that was what he needed. The more heat, the more radiation. That was how this planet worked. Perhaps that was why this process always took forever when he and his siblings were rested here. They had always come here when severely wounded, and the stupid little king still hadn’t figured it out. He was naive, a terrible trait for a ruler to possess.

Ichi let out a huff, cold mist exiting from his nostrils as he did so. Warmth… he remembered last time they lost a body part. The pests volcano. The warmth and radiation of his home healed them extremely quickly to a rate they weren’t used to. It was comforting in a way. He wondered if that volcano's inhabitants would also carry that same warmth and radiation to this place….

He harshly shook his head, trying to erase the thought. No, he was a traitor. They wouldn’t be weak in front of him or any of the other traitors. Or so, Ichi tried to convince himself. Rodan had been easily manipulated before, and who was to say he wouldn’t be easy to deal with down here if need be.

He ponders for a moment. If he fled to go tell the king, there was no doubt he’d finish them off, or at least try to track them down if they fled. On the flip side, though, Rodan had shown exceptional loyalty to him and his brothers, even until the very end. He had challenged the king in their honor, even if he had backed down at the end. It was self-preservation, something which was very prevalent in that bird. Even so, he had almost thrown his life away for them. He still hadn’t known they were alive….

It was the same mental argument as last time. What would be the best for him and his brothers? He wished they were here to help him, although he was sure what they would say already. They would be scared of perishing, but they would be even more scared to stay in this barren wasteland for god knows how long, being at the mercy of time and luck. Who knew how long they’d have until another titan, or perhaps a curious little human had discovered them? 

He thought for a few more moments, before deciding. With one last frustrated huff, he inhaled in some of the freezing air, before letting out a low-frequency call that the bird often used, letting him know of their presence… and that they were still alive and needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think imma be adding songs to each chapter you can listen to if you want? The general feeling of the song or the lyrics is why it will be going with each chapter, if that makes sense? You don't need to listen to 'em though, I just thought it'd be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first full out fanfic im writing and im actually really excited, so I hope yall enjoy!


End file.
